


Unprepared

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rimming, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't expecting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprepared

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 263

Trapped in his artificially aged body as much as he is by the chains around his wrists and ankles, the Doctor can only watch helplessly as the Master crosses the room. He shoves the Doctor roughly, until he's kneeling face-down on the edge of the bed. He yanks the Doctor's trousers down until they puddle around his knees, and shoves his jacket and shirt up his back, leaving him exposed.

The Doctor buries his face into the bedcovers and breathes deeply, as the Master parts his buttocks. But nothing can prepare him for when the Master presses his tongue _there_.


End file.
